Of Quills and Cats: The Teddy Lupin Story
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: About to graduate Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin reflects on the people and events that made him the man he is today.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever look at your life and wonder how you got there? No, I don't mean the whole "Birds and bees" thing, but the choices you make that carry you to places you would never thought you'd be. I have three best friends, a great girlfriend, and a family that loves me, things I would've never imagined six years ago. Maybe it's time to reflect anyways, I'm about to graduate Hogwarts, after all. I'm about to leave the place that's been my home for the last seven years, to become an Auror, like my Mum was. Now that I think about it, everything in my life, good and bad, can be traced back to that September morning in 2009. I remember it so clearly, it's as if I'm looking in a Pensieve. The sun was shining through my bedroom windows; my suitcase was on my dresser, still only half packed. And the first words I had heard that morning were "Wake up!"

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 2009**_

"Wake up, Tweddy, wake up!" shrieked a small voice as something crawled on me. It took a few moments for my vision to clear up, and then I saw Lily's chubby face staring at me. "Silly Tweddy" she exclaimed, her brown eyes accenting her sunny smile. "Hey Lily" I said, returning the smile. Eyeing the suitcase on the dresser, her smile vanished and her eyes filled with confusion. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked. I groaned inside. Ginny and Harry were supposed to tell her where I was going, but they probably forgot. "Yes Lily, I'm going to Hogwarts, you know what Hogwarts is, don't you Lil's?" In an instant, her eyes lit up, clearly remembering all that she had heard about the school. "Can I come wid you?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry Lily; I have to go by myself". Seeing the tears beginning to form in her eyes, I quickly grabbed her and begin tickling her until her frown was replaced by a giant smile. "Alright, you two, get up" said a voice and both of us looked to the doorway. Aunt Ginny was standing there with a smile on her face. Lily shrieked "Mummy" and ran towards her, enveloping her Mother in a hug. "I thought you weren't getting back for another week" I asked, surprised by her appearance. Aunt Ginny was supposed to be on a business trip for her article for_ The Daily Prophet._ "The game I was covering got cancelled due to a monsoon". "And I believe it's time for breakfast" she cooed to Lily, who giggled and clapped her hands.

I don't remember the next few hours very well. I know we all ate breakfast and I finished packing, before Harry and Ginny loaded everyone into the car. For most of the ride, Lily napped and James and Albus argued over something. Its times like those that make me glad for my family. When I was really little, my parents died fighting in a war, and when I was eight, my grandma died during a Dragon Pox epidemic. I've been living with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry since then. When we arrived in London and got to King's Cross, I helped Uncle Harry unload my trunk and the cage containing my cat, Dragon. He gave little notice of his cage being transferred; for once acting peaceful (I found out later that Aunt Ginny had to charm him because he refused to get in his cage). After running through the wall, I saw it: The red steam train that would take to the school of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, the train ride would've probably been pretty boring, if I didn't have some company. I remember trying to find a compartment and waving goodbye to my family, but other than that, I don't remember much. Until _they_ walked in: my friends. _That_ I can remember pretty well.

_**2009**_

"Hey, mind if we join you?" asked a voice as the compartment door opened. I looked up from my copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ to see two people standing in the doorway, a boy and a girl. They both had the same light brown hair, but the boy's eyes were blue, while the girl's were brown. I nodded my approval and they both entered. The girl spotted Dragon in his cage, and said "Aw, what a cute little kitty!" and tried to pet him. Dragon snarled and hissed angrily at her, causing her to draw back. "Stupid cat" she whispered and then looked at me. "What's your name?" she asked

"My name's Teddy. Teddy Lupin"

"Oh, Cool. Mine's Rose. Rose O'Malley

I turned to the boy who had come with her. "What's yours" I asked the boy. "Will. I'm Rose's brother." I don't exactly remember what happened next, just that for the next few hours, the three of us learned a lot about each other. Will had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was in his third year. Rose was my age, and was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor. We spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing, much of which irritated Dragon. I think at one point he tried to break out of his cage, but I don't know for sure. In the middle of the train ride, Rose went to go put her robes and came back complaining how itchy her robes were. When the announcement on the intercom told us to go and get dressed in our robes, Will said that we should go get dressed and the two of us headed to the bathroom, and got stuck waiting in a long line. Apparently, we weren't the only ones who procrastinate. When we got back to the compartment, we saw Rose with her face pressed on the glass, trying to glimpse her first view of Hogwarts. I was about to join her, until Will said that we wouldn't see it for a little while longer and we both sat back down in our seats."Are you excited?" Rose asked me, the excitement clear in her voice. "Yeah" I told her "I'm really excited". "Do you know anyone there?" she asked

"No, I'm the only one. I won't be lonely though; my cousin Fred is coming next year and my other cousins, Victorie and Molly come after him"

"How many cousins do you have?"

"Twelve. But they're not my birth cousins. My parents died when I was a baby, so I live with my Godfather."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to go for hours, but probably only lasted a few minutes. Will broke the silence by saying he could see Hogwarts and all three of us pressed our noses on the glass window. I was amazed by what I saw. Even from the distance, Hogwarts looked huge and grand. Even though the night was foggy, I could make out the massive towers. Rose was clearly shocked by what she saw. "It's so big!" she kept saying, her eyes bulging out with shock. The train pulled into the station, and we were unloaded. Rose and I split up from Will and the moment we stepped off the train, I suddenly felt a giant weight on my shoulder. "Well, there ya' are!" growled a voice and I looked up to see Hagrid beaming at me. Rose looked confused but waited for us to finish and the two of us were escorted to the boats. My heart was racing as I realized an event that would change my life forever was about the take place: The sorting.

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't my best work, but I needed to introduce some of the characters. My main concern is that I don't create any Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's, so please let me know if you think Will or Rose might be a MS/GS. And sorry for the long wait, I have to fight against a villain even scarier than Voldemort: Homework.**


End file.
